Secret Lives of the SWAT Kats: One-Shots and Drabbles
by The Cool Kat
Summary: The misadventures of Chance/T-Bone and Jake/Razor as the two vigilantes/auto mechanics adjust to a drastic change of lifestyle. Slash. Rated M for sex and swearing. Dedicated to Red Aigh, Joe 'Po' Navark, and ULYFERAL.
1. Chapter 1: Pain

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well it's me again, The Cool Kat. I'm back with the follow-up I promised. This short work is listed as a chapter, but it's more of a one-off drabble. Continuity wise it takes place in the same summer as the last fic, only a few weeks after Chance and Jake's first date.

_**Chapter 1: Pain**__**.**_

_June 1995._

Keith always wondered how wiping your oily paws on an already oil rag actually helped any, but whether it made sense or not that's just what Chance Furlong (one of two mechanics Keith always went to go for a good, quality tune-up) was doing at the moment.

The tabby who he trusted most with his vehicle handed him his keys, while his partner Jake Clawson walked back to their office. Well, less of walking, more of limping for some reason. Wincing with every other step he took. So Keith actually was only half-listening to what Chance was telling him (the observations he had made about his car), since his attention was focused mostly on Jake, tracking the orange-furred tom as he moved across the garage, grabbing the necessary paperwork.

The former enforcer handed him what he needed to sign and then went right back to his office; Keith absentmindedly scrawling down his signature as he went. The only thing left to do was pay Chance and then he could go. Except, their loyal customer felt he couldn't go yet. Not when he was so worried. He had to say something before he went.

"Uh, is he okay?", he asked, pointing at Jake, who both kats could see through the office window rummaging through the fridge.

The tom's partner grinned. "He's just a little sore", he replied, unconcerned.

"He's been working too hard?", Keith guessed.

"More like playing too hard", Chance snorted.

Keith raised his eyebrow, confused by what he meant.

Seeing so, Chance quickly elaborated. "He goes horseback riding in his spare time. Rode a little too hard for too long the last time, and he's still feeling it today if you know what I mean", Chance explained.

"Ah", Keith said, relieved and satisfied. "That's too bad. I hear being saddle-sore is a real pain in the ass… literally", the kat sympathized.

Chance's toothy grin returned. "It is", he said.

"Well tell him I hope he feels better soon", Keith said, turning around and finally walking towards his car.

"I will", Chance replied, watching the feline climb into his Chevy and start up the engine.

Once the man had backed out of the garage and drove out of sight, the tabby allowed himself to laugh about just how close he had come to spilling the beans, and went to go see just what his partner was up to.

He'd lied of course.

In reality, he and Jake got a little too rough, a little _too_ into things the night before, and Jake (being unfortunate enough to have been the bottom at the time) wounding up paying the price for their overenthusiasm.

When Jake woke up with a sore ass the next morning, Chance's first reaction was to snicker (he bit his tongue to keep from doing so). And then his second one was to apologize, but Jake wasn't angry at him. Apparently some of the enforcers he'd hooked up with in the past had gotten carried away every now and then too, and vice versa. Chance just didn't want to know which ones.

To his surprise, Jake was actually leaving their office cubicle by the time he made it there, an ice-pack in hand.

"I thought he'd never leave", the kat grumbled, heading for the stairs.

Chance had no idea whatsoever how that bag of ice was going to help soothe his aching butt. Not unless Jake planned on sitting on it.

Now that he _had_ to see.

The End.


	2. Chapter 2: Movies

_**Chapter 2: Movies.**_

Saturday night had come around again, which meant another date night for Chance and Jake. Their second to be exact.

Their first date had went extremely well; it started with eating and ended with sex. For them, the perfect evening. They just hoped the second didn't suffer from that pesky Difficult Second Album syndrome.

Since their last outing was so formal and old-fashioned, tonight they dressed casual and comfortable. Chance wearing a simple t-shirt and cut-offs, and Jake a shirt-sleeved shirt and blue jeans – and both kept their usual backwards caps on top their heads.

They were ready to watch some movies.

**((()-()))**

Except the new horror movie they wanted to see was all sold out, so they wound up buying tickets for some chick flick. At least the theater still had plenty of popcorn.

Heading down to the MegaKat Multiplex and watching a hot, summer blockbuster was nothing new to the grease monkeys. It was one of their favorite pastimes actually. They'd done it more times than they could remember. But that was before they had sex.

Before they had gone to the movies as friends, now they were there on a date. They knew things were going to be different now, but they didn't just what they were supposed to do. And instead of focusing on schmaltzy movie, they kept looking at each other; tearing their eyes off the screen long ago to see how their partner was doing.

Sometimes they caught each other looking, and whenever they did they both quickly looked away, at the screen or in Chance's case the popcorn sitting in his lap.

Hell, when Chance chewed his popcorn he'd glance at Jake for a fraction of second, making sure he hadn't been too loud (the tom never heard him chew).

By the time Jake figured they were halfway through the movie, the air-conditioning started to make his throat feel dry so he cleared it. And then he moved in his seat, trying to get more comfortable. Lifting his arms from his sides, he decided to rest them on... well… the arm rest.

Except his palm didn't land on the arm of his chair, but the back of Chance's hand, who was not only still sitting next to him but had the same idea of him a few minutes back (his actions having gone unnoticed by Jake who was trying to keep his eyes glued on the screen).

The tabby and his friend both flinched and moved their hands back at the same moment, staring at each other's wide eyes.

And then they laughed.

They couldn't help but laugh at themselves.

"This is ridiculous", Jake remarked, his voice lowered.

"Yeah, we're acting like a bunch of schoolgirls. What are we so nervous for?", Chance agreed.

"I've been avoiding eye contact all night", Jake grimaced.

"That's nothing. I've been chewing quietly since we got here so you wouldn't miss anything, but you wouldn't be missing anything. This movie sucks", his boyfriend declared, finally coming clean about how just bad the rom-com he had suffered for the past hour was.

"Tell me about it. I mean a love triangle, that's so overdone. People got tired of this genre in the fifties", Jake complained, speaking up more loudly and confidently as he and Chance fell back into old habits.

"Just choose one of them lady and stop leading them both on, or you won't have either of them", Chance griped to the woman on the big screen, but though he sounded angry he had a big, childish grin on his face.

"Who'd fight over her anyway? In real life I mean. No chick is worth _all that_", Jake critiqued the movie with a passion, holding his arm out.

And when the kat behind him shushed them both, the orange kat remembered they were talking a mite too loud for everyone else's liking. It was just so refreshing to talk to Chance normally again, like he always did, now that he'd got his nerve back instead of retreating into his mind like a crab in his shell.

Truthfully, the movie-going experience was only different if they made it so. They were boyfriend and boyfriend now, but they were still Chance and Jake as well. Still the same guys they'd known for eight years now. And things were only awkward between them if they made it so.

"Seriously though, this movie is still lame", Chance whispered, and Jake nodded in total agreement.

"Want to get tickets ahead of time next time?", Jake offered.

"Hell yeah", Chance replied, tossing some more popcorn down his throat without a care, and laying back into his seat. He even tossed one leg over the other like he did at home.

Jake, deciding he was tired of sitting upright, did the same. But to his surprise, the back of his head didn't meet the soft fabric of his seat, but Chance's furry arm – where the tabby had thought about putting it all night, but didn't feel brave enough to until now.

The lanky orange kat looked at his muscular partner, who didn't shy away from his gaze this time, only smiling at him with his most earnest and open expression. And Jake smiled back, content with letting his boyfriend put the moves on him.

In fact for quite some time the tom did nothing but rub his ears into his boyfriend's fur, purring just softly enough that no one but Chance could hear him.

And then he got hungry.

He hadn't bought anything at snack bar like Chance had, and he didn't eat before he left home either.

"Hey, can you pass the popcorn? I'm starving", he asked his buddy.

The End.


End file.
